


Stigmatized (Sheith)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where everything is normal but Shiro has schizophrenia. And Keith is his boyfriend.





	

The railing felt icy against his arms when he leaned against it, the cold wind whipping his hair around. He didn’t seem to care as he lighted up a cigarette, inhaling the poisonous fumes. The cloud that was condensed breath before, turned into smoke as he exhaled, watching over the city from his high balcony. He looked down, the cigarette hanging between his fingers. He tapped the ash off and watched it fall before it got caught on a gust of wind. If only he could be like that, fly away from all his worries. He leaned over the railing, gripping it tightly with both his hands, ignoring the icy burn. The cigarette had fallen on the ground next to his feet, still burning, but he seemed to be focused on something else, sixteen stories down. He slowly leaned more and more down, standing on his toes and soon his feet are hanging in the air, his torso folded around the railing.

 

The balcony door behind him clattered open, but he seemed to be focused on whatever he was seeing to notice. A hand grabbed him by the back of shirt and pulled him back on his feet, but he didn’t let go of the railing. ‘’They’re coming…’’ It was barely a whisper. He tightened his grip on the railing. ‘’I have to go, they’re coming for me.’’ He wasn’t speaking clearly and quickly turned around, finally letting go of the railing, crashing into the person behind him. ‘’It’s all my fault, they’re coming, they’re coming-‘’ He fell down along with the other person, landing on his back with the other draped over him. He stared at the face above his, breathing hard. ‘’K-Keith… They’re- They’re…’’

 

‘’Shiro,’’ Keith softly cupped Shiro’s cheeks, an uneasy smile on his face. ‘’Focus on me. You’re okay, nobody is coming.’’ He gently wiped away the tears that started to roll down the older male’s face. Shiro seemed to calm down and his breathing evened out. Keith kept eye contact with him at all times, ever so gently rubbing Shiro’s cheeks. ‘’Shall we go inside now?’’ Shiro placed his hand on top of Keith’s, closing his eyes as he leaned into Keith’s touch. ‘’I’m sorr-‘’ Keith silenced Shiro with a soft peck on his lips, smiling sadly. ‘’You don’t have anything to apologize for. C’mon, let’s get you inside.’’ He stood up, reaching down to pull Shiro up, who was merely laying there and looked up at Keith.

 

From his point of view, looking up at Keith who was barely smiling and reaching out to him, Shiro saw an angel. He saw the person who never left him, not when his first symptoms showed, not when he dropped out of college nor did Keith leave when Shiro lashed out at him and everyone else who tried to help. Keith never left, no matter how horrible Shiro’s actions are or how much he was hurting. He just smiled and told Shiro it was okay, that they’d get through this together. Shiro took a deep breath as he reached out to take Keith’s hand, trying to ignore the thoughts and noises he heard. ‘’Don’t take his hand.’’  ‘’Poison, poison, POISON.’’

A loud singing silencing all the other voices for a short moment.

‘’You’re gonna regret that.’’

 

Keith’s hands firmly wrapped around Shiro’s and he pulled the hunky male up, interlacing their fingers as he brought their clasped hands up to their vision. ‘’Hold on to me and never let go.’’ Keith’s eyes were determined and strong, full of love and kindness. Shiro took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, speaking clearly through all the screaming and alarm bells going on in his head. ‘’You’ll really never let me go?’’ He hated how his voice sounded so insecure and meek, how the words he wanted to say got lost on their way. He wanted to thank Keith, wanted to tell him that Keith could also depend on him. But deep down Shiro was scared. He was scared of the things happening to and around him. He’s afraid of losing Keith, too.

 

Keith smiled, gently squeezing Shiro’s hand. ‘’Never. I won’t be able to leave even if I wanted to.’’ He loved Shiro too much, despite everything, he was still in love with the awkward teen he met years ago. Keith turned around, leading Shiro back inside, to the kitchen. He left Shiro waiting as he grabbed the bottle of pills, filling a cup with water and handing a pill and the cup to Shiro. ‘’It’s never too late to take them.’’ Shiro obediently swallowed his pill with a gulp of water, letting out a soft sigh after. Keith patted Shiro’s head, playfully ruffling his hair. ‘’Good boy. Now let’s go back to sleep.’’

 

Shiro could finally shut out the voices, with the medicine in his blood and Keith’s arms around him; He felt safe.


End file.
